1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC socket for holding detachably an IC package.
2. Prior Art of the Invention
In a known structure of an IC socket of this type, an IC package is used for carrying out a performance test such as burn-in test or the like.
That is, the IC socket has a socket body, in which the IC package is accommodated, and a press (hold) cover pivotally attached to the socket body. The press cover pivots downward so as to press downward on the IC package accommodated in the socket body from an upper side of the IC package. A plurality of terminals disposed to the IC package are so pressed, by a predetermined pressure caused by the press cover, so as to be electrically connected to electrical conductive members disposed to the socket body.
However, in the conventional IC socket described above, the press cover pivots about a shaft or shaft pin (hereinafter, referred to as a shaft pin) of the socket body and does not move vertically from the upper side of the XC package toward a lower side thereof so as to press and hold the IC package. Therefore, since, when the press cover is rotated about the shaft pin, one portion of the press cover adjacent to the shaft pin presses the IC package in a first instance and, after that, another portion of the press cover far from the shaft pin presses it, it is difficult to press the IC package simultaneously by the one portion of the press cover and the other portion thereof.
As a result, the one portion of the IC package adjacent to the shaft pin, which is pressed by the press cover in a first instance, is subjected to a large pressure (large pressing force) thereby deforming the terminals disposed to the firstly pressed portion of the IC package.